Dedos Rápidos
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Un encuentro que no puede ser casualidad, Loki Odinson y un joven Wade Wilson se miran a los ojos y pueden leer que algo va a cambiar en sus vidas. El sentido del humor les une, Wade no tiene padres y Loki nunca pensó en necesitar un hijo. Pero las cosas suceden. / Spin‒Off luego de "Nuevo Guardaespaldas", Marvel AU. Deadpool & Loki (GEN)


**Dedos Rápidos**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Marvel Universe.

**Raiting:** K ( Mención Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Marvel Comics, Disney. Stan Lee y a quien le correspondan los derechos. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **_Universo Alterno_**

**Notas:** Spin Off de "_Nuevo Guardaespaldas_", años después del fin, y que se unirá a la segunda parte que aún está en producción (?). Se puede leer de forma independiente, teniendo en cuenta de que no hay superhéroes en este UA, Steve y Tony adoptaron de alguna forma a Peter, y Loki y Thor están juntos. Disfruté escribir esto un montón. Quizás no tenga mucho sentido, pero quizás luego se explique mejor con otros fics.

* * *

**Dedos Rápidos  
****One‒Shot**

Saliendo del Hall de un lujoso hotel en New York donde había tenido una tediosa reunión con otros empresarios, Loki luchó contra el pensamiento de que solo le esperaba un piso vacío cuando retornase a su hogar. Con Thor en Europa, el pelinegro sentía que esa semana había sido en verdad interminable, acostumbrado como estaba a la presencia constante de su hermanastro desde siempre. Más aún desde que estaban juntos como más que simples hermanos.

Sus ojos verdes se pasearon de forma distraída por la calle luminosa por los carteles de productos comerciales, cuando un golpe violento le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sus rápidos reflejos le permitieron sujetar de un brazo a aquel que casi le había tirado, viendo con sorpresa que se trataba de un chico de no más de unos catorce años. Sus cabellos rubios se encontraban sueltos al viento, y aunque su sudadera traía gorra no la había usado para cubrirse. Loki le dio una rápida mirada antes de notar como los ojos del chico se clavaban en él, sin vergüenza ni miedo alguno en ellos, impresionando con eso al nórdico.

—Hey, yo te conozco…— dijo de pronto Loki— Eres amigo del pequeño Parker.

El chico solo parpadeó rápidamente al oír las palabras, antes de que un brillo de reconocimiento se expandiese por su mirada. De pronto una sonrisa amplia se extendió en su rostro, girándose hacia Loki sin molestarse en pedir ser soltado por la mano que sujetaba con firmeza su brazo. Un dedo fue apuntado hacia el pecho del empresario, quién seguía pareciendo sorprendido.

—¡El tío Loki!

—¿_Tío Loki_? ¿En serio me llama así Peter? —preguntó con una ceja alzada y una mueca de disconformidad, mientras el chico reía.

—No, no, así te llamo yo. Soy Wade Wilson. Perdón por el choque, Loki —se disculpó sin dejar de sonreír el chico, no pareciendo realmente arrepentido, mientras Loki apoyaba su mano libre en su cintura, con el ceño fruncido.

Ese Wade era alguien realmente extraño, por lo que podía ver. Le había visto en alguna ocasión acompañado por Peter, aunque nunca se había ganado en verdad su atención. Había oído a Stark quejarse airadamente de que era una mala influencia para su pequeño, pero Loki no le había tomado en serio, por lo sobreprotector que era siempre el magnate con su hijo adoptivo. Rogers nunca se había mostrado abiertamente reticente a la amistad que Peter y Wade poseían, pero se podía leer en su mirada que mantenía al chico vigilado. Ahora Loki podía decir que quizás esos dos tenían algunos motivos para dudar sobre la clase de influencia que podía tener ese chico sobre el pequeño Parker.

—Da igual, pero dime ¿Qué hace un _niño_ como tú tan tarde por la noche? Deberías estar ya en casa.

Técnicamente no era en verdad de noche, al ser tan solo las ocho, pero como era invierno parecía bastante más tarde de lo que era. A Loki no se le pasó el hecho de que Wade pusiese una mueca de desagrado ante la palabra "_niño_", pero como todo chico inteligente, no se quejó por ello.

—Bueno, tiene mucho que ver con que no tengo una casa —se encogió de hombros el adolescente, levantando una mano para detener lo que Loki fuese a responderle—, y antes de que me discutas, quizás tengo una cama y un techo, pero créeme que si tú vivieses en ese chiquero que llaman orfanato, tú tampoco lo denominarías _Casa_.

Loki separó sus labios para objetar algo, pero fue impresionado por las palabras duras del chico, forzándole a callarse. Algo tenía en la mirada, el reto y el valor, y también un poquito de la locura, todo eso que le recordaba a sí mismo. El empresario dio otro vistazo más de arriba hacia abajo a Wade, convenciéndose de que aquel encuentro no había sido realmente fortuito, sino que había algo de destino puesto en ello.

Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron y se enfrentaron, los dos trataron de descifrar el misterio que significaba el otro para ellos. La mano de Loki seguía en el brazo derecho del chico, mientras la mano izquierda de Wade estaba dentro del bolsillo delantero de su sudadera. Se siguieron mirando por un momento, mientras los ruidos de la ciudad continuaban a su alrededor, ignorante de esos dos que seguían midiéndose, hasta que un sonido ajeno al alboroto de New York se escuchó entre ellos.

Mientras las mejillas de Wade se encendían, pareciendo de pronto tan joven como probablemente era y no el casi adulto que había parecido ser, Loki abrió grandemente sus ojos antes de sonreír y soltar el brazo del chico. Se miraron de nuevo, pero esta vez no se midieron, sino que simplemente se exploraron.

—¿Te apetecería ir a comer unas hamburguesas conmigo? No me apetece cenar solo y pareces ser tan pobre como una rata de las alcantarillas, como para aceptar mi invitación, y lo suficientemente seguro de ti mismo como para no creer que voy a robarte tus órganos para venderlos —bromeó Loki, mientras veía al chico bufar, cruzando sus brazos.

—Bah, si lo dice el niñito rico mimado, tendrá que ser cierto. Aunque seguramente ganarías más dinero exportándome a Holanda y volviéndote mi "_Papito_" en vez de vender mis órganos, sé que soy hermoso —Wade sacudió teatralmente sus cabellos, mientras sus ojos brillaban de diversión, inevitablemente ganándose una sonrisa de parte del empresario, que disfrutaba del humor negro tanto como el chico, al parecer—; y cuidado con lo que ofreces, Loki, que puedo hacerle un gran agujero a tus finanzas si me invitas a comer tan despreocupadamente.

—Oh, créeme que tengo suficiente dinero como para invitarte a comer todas las veces que quiera sin que mis finanzas sufran daño alguno —negó Loki sin dejar de sonreír burlón, haciendo un gesto hacia una limosina que Wade ni siquiera había notado antes, abriéndose la puerta para ellos dos—. Aunque, antes de eso, voy a necesitar que me devuelvas lo que me quitaste, Wilson.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse, mientras Wade bajaba su mirada hacia la pálida mano de dedos esbeltos que se estiraba hacia él, invitándole a hacerle entrega del objeto que descansaba en la seguridad de bolsillo. Con un suspiro fingido de dolor, el chico sacó la billetera de piel de Loki, dejándola sobre la mano del empresario, quien rápidamente la guardó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al rubio.

—Eres listo, Dios del Caos —le alabó juguetonamente el chico, mientras le seguía hasta la limosina, subiéndose de un salto y silbando mientras observaba el interior, tirándose con descaro de espaldas en el asiento de cuero.

Loki simplemente sonrió mientras se subía también, cruzando con elegancia sus largas piernas, disfrutando el ver la fascinación de Wade por el lujo del vehículo.

—Y tú tienes dedos rápidos, chico.

El resto del camino hasta la hamburguesería favorita del chico, Loki se dedicó a pensar en como conseguiría convencer a Thor de que le dejase conservar ese gatito. No sería del todo fácil, pero algo le decía que valdría completamente la pena.

**FIN**

* * *

_La idea me surgió de golpe al leer que Loki por un tiempo trató de convencer a Wade que él era su padre. Me pareció tan adorable que tuve que escribir esto. Así ¿cuál piensan que será la reacción de Thor? xD igual veo a Loki adoptándolo solo (por registro, él y Thor son hermanos, aunque no sean de sangre), por lo que Wade seguramente le diría Papi a él, y a Thor lo llame por el nombre xD y me lo veo sentándose en las rodillas de Loki y besándolo solo para poner celoso a su no‒papá xD pobre Thor._

_Esto será de alguna parte un preludio para la segunda parte de "Nuevo Guardaespaldas", que aún medito si hacerlo aparte o en el mismo fic. Wade aquí tiene unos 13 o 14 años y pienso que Peter debe tener unos 12 o 11 (5 años luego de la muerte de sus papás), pero la segunda parte se trataría con Wade con 18 y Peter 16, como en Spiderman. Seguro que Tony enloquecerá xD_

_Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida! Sus reviews son mi sueldo, no me dejen morir de inanición, ahaha xD ¡Saludos!_

_(Si tiene buena aceptación quizás haga más de esta familia (Loki Thor y Wade), son hermosos!)_


End file.
